<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Ferrari by sp00kz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823537">White Ferrari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kz/pseuds/sp00kz'>sp00kz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, EYCTE era, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song fic, milex - Freeform, passing mention of drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kz/pseuds/sp00kz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex on a night drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Kane/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Ferrari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on one of my favourite Frank Ocean songs, ‘White Ferrari’ (very superficially so).</p><p>Set in: A little after the TLSP2 tour.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head thrown back lazily against the white leather that almost matched the smooth slender stretch of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The lights of the traffic, the street lamps whizzing past, playing in his dilated eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lips slightly parted, you'd have to look real close to know that he was likely humming some tune under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was enough to take Miles’ breath away.</p><p> </p><p>Here he was, the object of Miles’ every desire. </p><p> </p><p>Here he was sitting in Miles’ car, beside him, inches away, as relaxed as he had ever seen him, legs pulled up, window cranked down, watching the sights drift by with the rapt fascination of a child looking into a zoetrope for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes now back on the expanse of open road before him, Miles was suddenly overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>Feelings that he fought hard and long to keep quelled, bubbling up, trickling through the cracks. </p><p>Dangerous feelings. Dangerous feelings that took the form of even more dangerous words. Words he wanted to say to him right then. Words he wanted out of his system. </p><p> </p><p>Words he forced himself to swallow, like a poison he’d rather let fester inside him than spill out and taint the other.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over again.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were now closed, his lips stretched in a slight smile, enjoying no doubt, the wind caressing his face, his hair.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished to replace it. To reach out and run his fingers through those soft, slightly overgrown locks.</p><p>He looked...at peace.  Such a contrast to the state of his own mind, he thought wryly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And now Miles wanted to cry,</p><p> </p><p>To keep him in his car forever. To keep doing laps of the freeway endlessly. To keep <em>him </em>forever. In an infinite loop. Safe, content, at peace. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So they never have to stop and the spell would never have to break and reality would never have to come and they’d never have to confront it and they’d never have to part, carrying the weight of jaws clenched, of tongues held, of boundaries blurred, of hopes raised and razed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Because Alex was the air that Miles wanted to fill his lungs with and maybe if he just held his breath without exhaling, he could keep him all to himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For just a little longer, indefinitely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sneaked another glance to find those wide eyes now staring steadily back at him from underneath fluttery eyelashes, a ghost of a smile still lingering at the corners of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, in between them, the silence carried more words than Miles could ever have hoped to fill it with.</p><p> </p><p>He knew, Miles could tell. Of course, he did. They both did. </p><p> </p><p>They had always been too familiar with the insides of each other’s minds.</p><p>Maybe that was a problem too. </p><p> </p><p>Miles forced a quick smile and turned his eyes back on the road but his attention stayed with his companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Miles” came a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe parallel universes exist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still high?” Miles chuckled.  “I don’t know laa. Never thought about it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I think they do. I hope they do.”</p><p> </p><p>After a spell of silence, he continued, “Maybe there’s a parallel universe where a Miles and an Alex are sat in a car like this one, driving back home on a Tuesday night just like this, but they're different somehow.... like a different car or summat,” absentmindedly enough for Miles to feel like he was eavesdropping on his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” He prompted him to go on. He didn’t say it but he liked the idea too. Infinite Alexs and infinite Miles circling around each other.</p><p>Made him feel less lonely somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe…maybe they’re taller.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taller?” Miles laughed at the absurdity. </p><p>“Of all the things, you’d want alternate-universe you to be taller?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not just, but it would be nice.” a lazy smile flickered on Alex’s face before it disappeared altogether.</p><p> </p><p>“That and...maybe...maybe braver.” The words, whispered though they might have been, sounded like a banshee’s scream to Miles’ ears. </p><p> </p><p>He risked a glance but Alex wasn’t looking at him anymore, too focused on some imaginary point outside that never seemed to pass by.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Because we are not. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But just as it came, the moment was gone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We’re almost here,”  Miles muttered. They were making their way back towards Alex’s neighborhood. The familiar lanes looked like they were taunting him. </p><p> </p><p><em> He belongs to us, not you, </em> they seemed to sneer. <em> This is his home. Not you. </em></p><p> </p><p>In a few minutes, Alex would go back to his real life. To the woman that was currently waiting for him behind the big imposing walls. Their stolen time was fast coming to an end.</p><p> </p><p>To Miles it felt like the air in the car too was depleting with it.</p><p> </p><p>As the engine purred to a stop, Miles was, once again,  overcome with a desire to throw up words, words that just wouldn’t form. None of the ones he had at his disposal felt adequate.</p><p>So he did what he did best when it came to Alex, he kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Alex seemed to be hesitating.</p><p>If Miles didn’t know better, he would have said he was holding his breath, dallying, waiting for Miles to say something, to be <em>brave</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But if he was, he didn’t wait for long. With a huffed sigh, he flashed him a weak smile and unlocked the door.</p><p>And just like that, he was walking away, leaving Miles with nothing more than a look over the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>And that was that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to pull out of the driveway, his phone pinged with a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drive safe. See you soon x </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they were, in fact, stuck in some kind of a loop after all. </p><p>And Maybe someday Miles will stop being fine with it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it. This is my first fic and first time posting my writing online so please do let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>